The present invention relates in general to display devices such as free standing picture frames, and more particularly to a device for displaying photographs or other similar flat items. The device is an inexpensive unitary piece of simple construction.
Freestanding pictures frames are used to display photographs. A variety of designs and constructions of picture frames are known in the art. Typically, such frames have a means of grasping a photo and maintaining it in position.
Several devices for displaying photographs have been developed in art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,286 to Shaffer discloses a panel display system, which includes three separate flat display panels for temporary attachment and removal of photographs, documents, visual aids or the like. The three panels are rotatably connected to one another by hinges. By rotating the panels about their hinges, the display system can be readily converted to a single panel display or a dual panel display. Support members are provided for use when the system is configured as a single panel display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,278 to Perkins discloses an image or object support apparatus that holds and displays an image or object, such as a photograph, drawing or other graphic work in a spaced position relative to a backing plate. The image or object is supported by struts having grippers enabling easy changing of the image or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,991 to Wenkman discloses a frame for display of items such as picture, photograph, certificate, document or the like. The display item is held against the back plate. The frame has a bracket such that the frame may be mounted upon surfaces such as table, desk, counter or the like. The bracket may be inserted into different sockets to change the orientation of the display item. The frame may also be mounted upon a vertical surface by use of holes depending upon the desired orientation of the display item.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,371 to Olsen discloses picture frames constructed from a single flat die-cut foldable paperboard blank convertible into a three-dimensional picture frame without requiring the use of adhesive, adhesive tape, staples, clips or other fastening materials. The picture frame is created by using a paperboard blank, which includes a plurality of rectangular panels separated by fold lines. The rectangular panels are approximately the size of the photograph to be displayed with an opening in the panel through which the photo may be viewed. The rectangular panels include infolding flaps to entrap the photo and hold it in place. Although this picture frame is a unitary piece, the shape and design achieved by folding a paperboard is different from the present invention. Moreover, the means to hold the photograph using the infolding flaps is different from the present invention, which uses slit or cuts for holding the photographs.
Although several picture holding devices are known in the art, the object of the present invention is to provide a unitary piece display device for photographs or other similar flat items that is inexpensive and simple in construction.
A further object is to provide a display device that has a three-dimensional appearance when folded.
A further object is to provide a display device that can also be used in its unfolded condition.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device that uses cuts, folds, holes, and slits to hold and display photographs or other similar flat items. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.